Despues de la Tarta
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traducción. De Netta Sloan. Se basa en el manga. Como manejaron Edward y Winry la muerte de Hughes.


**Despues de la tarta**

De _**Netta Sloan**_

Traducido por _Laberinto de Cristal_

No tenia ni idea de que decir, mientras la observaba disolverse en lagrimas. La tarta era realmente buena, y aunque él ya habia comido, cada bocado era una excusa para no decir nada. Ella se veía tan suave y delicada en este momento. Su mente volvió al día que los tíos Rockbell se habían ido, lo molestos que habían estado todos en aquel entonces, preocupándose por si volverían o no. Ella había llorado así en aquel momento y nuevamente cuando llegó palabra de su fallecimiento. Que estúpido que después de verla llorar tanto él todavía no tuviera idea de que hacer. Pensó en la muerte de su madre y lo que ella había hecho por Al y él después de eso. Era similar a lo que estaba haciendo ahora, lo alimento y se puso a llorar. Él había llorado con ella entonces, como en todas las veces anteriores. Ahora, quería llorar.

Él dejó de pensar en que decir, nada jamás seria suficiente. Recurrió a lo que si sabia. Se movió a su lado y la despeino un poco con la mano, solo para que ella supiera que él estaba ahí. Sus acciones provocaron un alto a sus sollozos, mientras ella lo miraba. Elevando los brazos, hizo la mano de él suavemente a un lado, la tomo entra las suyas y le dio un ligero apretón antes de dejarla caer encima de los cobertores entre ambos. Ella se soltó el cabello de la colita, dejando que la bandita cayera al piso. Vacilante, se apoyo en él, su rostro en el cuello del joven, el brazo izquierdo descansando sobre su pecho y hombro, donde el metal encontraba la carne debajo de su chaqueta. Él se sentó inmóvil, con la respiración atorada en la garganta, el corazón martillándolo hasta que sintió sus tibias lágrimas deslizándose por su cuello. Ella estaba llorando con suavidad de nuevo. Su aliento se libero en un suspiro, y se relajo, el brazo izquierdo moviéndose para acercarla en su abrazó. Se dejo a si mismo sentir el dolor con ella, un par de lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. Cuando sintió una gota caer de su barbilla, ella se movió otra vez. Sin mirarlo, afortunadamente, pero moviendo los brazos. Uno soltando su cabello de la trenza, el otro intentando, sin lograrlo, sacarle la chaqueta de la espalda. Él obedeció, sacudiéndose la chaqueta sin moverla demasiado a ella. Él se inclinó un poco, su mano derecha encontró los cordones de sus botas, levantándole la pierna y desenredando el nudo, quitándole el zapato. Ella levantó la otra pierna un poco, ayudándolo con los dedos a liberar su otro pie. Él se sacó su propio calzado con una patada, y se corrió hacia la cabecera de la cama, arrastrándola consigo, hasta que los dos estaban acostados adecuadamente en el lecho. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, ambos moviéndose juntos para levantar las frazadas lo suficiente para meterse debajo. Sus lágrimas se habían interrumpido. Una respiración temblorosa dio lugar a un ritmo profundo y regular mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ella. Incapaz de resistir su propio dolor y agotamiento, su propia respiración se redujo y profundizó, cerrando los ojos mientras su cuerpo sucumbía.

Cuando despertó en la mañana, ella no estaba. No estaba preocupado y poniéndose los zapatos, cruzo el pasillo hacia las duchas. Le dejaría pasar la mañana con Al, con suerte, animándolo. Mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto, con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, la ropa sucia en una mano y las botas en la otra, fue recibido por risas y voces felices. Irían con Winry a llevarle flores a Hughes, pensaría en Maria Ross abofeteándolo y luego sonriéndole, y este seria un buen día.

* * *

NOTA DE TRADUCCION:

Hola a todos!!! Feliz 2008 para todos!

Aquí estoy mostrando una nueva traducción de mi pareja favorita en esta maravillosa serie que es FMA.

Le doy las gracias a _**Leiram**_ que me hizo el favor de ojear este fic por posibles errores y un MUCHAS GRACIAS a _**Netta **__**Sloan**_ por dejarme traducirlo.

Espero que les guste y ya saben, si quieren decir algo, aqui abajo esta el botoncito para mandar sus criticas.

_Laberinto de Cristal._


End file.
